House Of Anubis:Masks and Connections(Season 2)
by JeromeC7
Summary: PROLOUGE-AFTER PROM SEASON 1. It's the start of the new year for the Anubis kids and they are ready for a normal fun year at Frobisher-Smythe Academy but can you ever really have that in the House of Anubis? Things are changing around here. Secrets are being revealed and connections begin to rise. Follow the Sibuna gang and the rest of the house as the try to find the mask...


PROLOUGE- AFTER PROM FROM SEASON 1.

SEASON 2 STARTS TWO AND A HALF MONTHS LATER WHEN THE STUDENTS RETURN.

NINA'S POV:

I hung on Fabian's arm as we walked back to the house that night. My hand intertwined with his. I leaned my head against his shoulder. He smelt so good. He must have been able to tell I was tired because he leaned over in my ear and whispered, "Do you want me to carry you the rest of the way"? "No, it's okay Fabian I'm good". I replied.

He smiled that smile that always melted my heart and made me blush. "I can't believe this is really happening", I sighed. "Me either. I'm still shocked you feel the same way about me". "Whats not to like about you? You're sweet, kind, smart, and funny", I blushed after saying that out loud.

"You're so beautiful when you blush Nina", he replied. He bent his head down slowly and I met him halfway, kissing him passionately but gently.

Amber told me he had never kissed anyone before, but I'm not lying when I say he was REALLY good at it.

We stood there for a moment after breaking the kiss, just holding eachother. His arms protectively around my waist.

I felt like I should have told him I loved him right then and there, but I didn't want to embarrass myself if he didn't feel the same way. Maybe it was to soon for all of that.

Once we were back at the house, Amber practically tackled me. Everyone had something to say, it was either _Aww_, or _It's about time_.

Thankfully soon everyone left us alone again and gave us some space, but not before Amber whispered in my ear about telling her everything after lights out.

Mara was giggling at Mick from the living room as they got comfy on the couch together. Patricia was talking to Joy before she had to go back to the hotel where her and her dad were staying. Jerome was nowhere to be found. And Alfie was giving Amber a kiss on the cheek at the bottom of the stairs. And here I was standing in the hallway with the most amazing guy in the world.

JOY'S POV:

"Come on Joy, it's all over now. Your dad has got to let you stay", Patrica said as we sat at the kitchen table. It was getting late and I knew dad would be back shortly so we could go back to the hotel.

All these relationships were making me sick. How had everyone hooked up like this?

Mara and Mick happened out of nowhere. Then Alfie and Amber, who'd have thought?

But worst of all was watching Fabian and Nina. I didn't know her very well and she seemed nice but I had a secret desire of crushing her the way she was crushing my heart right now by holding on to Fabian in possibly the longest hug in the country of England.

"Hello?". Patricia was waving her hand in front of my face. "Sorry, but yeah I'll talk to him about it. I'll call you tomorrow too."

My phone was ringing from my pocket. I pulled it out and answered it. "Darling, I'm out front in the cab. It's time to go."

"Ok I'm coming Dad". I replied and hung up.

I shut the phone and gave Patricia a hug. I didn't feel like disturbing the other love birds so I left quietly while Victor, who was in a terrible mood due to the nights events, told everyone it was time for bed.

FABIAN'S POV:

Nina's hair smelt like strawberries. She was resting her head on my chest and I buried my face in her beautiful hair. How did I get so lucky to have this amazing girl?

It just felt so right standing there holding each other, my arms wrapped around her waist. Amber told me it makes a girl feel safe when you do that. I'm not sure why we all go to Amber for this stuff. But I wanted to make sure Nina knew I wanted to keep her safe because I cared so much about her.

"Alright now, time for bed all of you. It is after 1:00 O'Clock in the morning", said Victor from the top of the stairs.

I let out a soft sigh. Nina pulled her head up and smiled at me. I smiled back. We held hands as I walked her upstairs.

Once we got to her door she hugged me again and whispered "Goodnight Fabian". I kissed her again, softly. I had never kissed a girl before Nina. I hope I was doing this right. She rested her hand on the back of my neck and the other in my hair. I kissed her deeper. I pressed my tounge on the outside of her mouth and she granted me permission to enter. We did this for several minutes before I finally had to break away.

"Goodnight Nina". Even though I wanted to stay with her all night I had to leave. I watched to go into her room, and then I walked back down the stairs smiling like the sensitive, goofy, dork I was. How Nina liked these things about me I do not know but I'm glad she did.

NINA'S POV:

After making-out with Fabian for a few minutes, I had to go. 1) because I didn't want him getting in trouble with Victor, and 2) I was running out of breath. He watched me go into my room, before he left. Once inside I couldn't stop smiling. It was dark.

Until Amber flipped on the lights as I was walking to my side of the room. "Okay now tell everything!" She practically yelled.

I sighed and layed on my bed. She walked over and sat on the end. "Come on Nina! Spill! Ive been working to hard to make this relationship happen, just to be blocked out".

"Okay fine", I said sitting up. Amber started bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Nothing happened really Amber. But I can say he is a great kisser! It just all felt so right".

"Aww, Nina and Fabian, Nina and Fabian", she chanted.

"Yeah", I blushed,"Except for when Joy was giving me the death glare when Fabian and I were in the hallway. What the story about them Ambs?"

"Nothing really, I don't think. All I know is Joy totally fancied Fabian the whole time she was here. I don't think he ever felt the same way though".

"Oh". "Okay, but back to the whole kissing part. What were you two doing for exactly 7 and a half minutes outside the door?", Amber asked.

"Answer that one for yourself", I blushed and turned off my lamp.

"Oh, fine then", Amber said walking back to her bed. "Nina and Fabian, Nina and Fabian", she whispered.

Nina responded with singing, "Alfie and Amber, Alfie and Amber".

"Shut up", Amber laughed and then cut out her lights.

FABIAN'S POV:

I snuck down the stairs quietly. Victor wasn't in his office, but I heard faint noises coming from the cellar.

Once I was in my room, I was surprised to see Mick, Alfie, and Jerome waiting for me. "What's going on?" I asked

"Why don't you tell us what's going on", replied Jerome. They all cracked a smile.

"What are you talking about?" "We're talking about you and Nina mate", replied Mick.

I blushed and sat down on my bed. "Come on Fabian it's been a great night for all of us. We just want to know", said Alfie

"Nothing happened guys".

"Did you kiss her?", asked Jerome. "Duh didn't you see us on the stage". I replied sarcastically.

"Come on mate were talking about after", Mick layed down on his bed tossing a football (soccer ball) in the air.

"Yeah, a few times. I think we even made out a few minutes ago", I blushed again.

"There we go Fabian", said Alfie laughing.

"Well what about you and Amber?", Jerome asked. Alfie quickly shut up. "I don't really know. We had a lot of fun ya know, but I didn't get the guts to ask her out again."

"You didn't get the guts to kiss her either", clarified Jerome with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up Jerome. What about you? Where were you after prom?", I asked.

"Um, taking a walk", he said shyly.

"Why?", asked Mick.

"Girls are so confusing. I don't know who I like, maybe I should just stay single for awhile you know?" Jerome said.

"I'm going to bed", I said as I got under the sheets.

"Me too", Mick said. "Alright goodnight guys," Jerome said as him and Alfie walked out and Mick cut off the lights sending darkness throughout the room.

I layed there silently thinking about Nina. About how beautiful she was, how nice, sweet, selfess and kind she was. How her hair smelled like strawberries and how she tasted like peppermint. Before falling asleep I whispered silently to myself something cheesy from Mary Poppins, "Nina you are practically perfect in every way".


End file.
